Faith Inbetween
by faithwithasilverlining
Summary: The romance of Choi Young and Eun Soo aren't all seen in the show. Sometimes it's off screen that they share something special. A collection of stories that are inbetween scenes in the actual show, as well as some stories that don't have a specific time frames. Will be turning into an M rated story eventually.
1. Shopping Scene

Dedicated to Faithagain, who helped to supply this scene and inspiration.

* * *

As they walked, Eun Soo chattered constantly, this and that about her home. Choi Young nodded as they walked, their purchases under his arms and his left hand. She stopped walking and clapped her hands together in excitement. Choi Young turned his head to face her and asked, "Why did Imja stop?"

"We're dating, aren't we? Oh how did I not realize that before!" She grinned and wrapped her arm around his free arm. "Have I told you about heaven's way of courting?" She continued, walking and looking at different stalls still.

He coughed quietly to keep from being embarrassed from her words, before realizing that he was to answer her. "No, I haven't heard those customs of yours," He replied, confused as to why it was named 'dating', as if they were a date on the year?

She waved her hand about enthusiastically as she explained. "Well we'd be calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend, and we'd go on things called dates, where we go shop, or eat, being together." She tapped her lips in thought.

He raised one eyebrow as she talked. "What does it mean to be 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'?" He inquired, mentally trying to take in all the words.

"Basically we'd try to spend as much time as we could having fun and relaxing," She explained, letting go of his arm to look at a stall closer.

Choi Young nodded and looked at the packages he was carrying. So far it seemed like it he was doing it properly. He looked down at her as she picked up a small bracelet. "What else?" He asked, using his free hand to touch the bracelet as she held it.

She smiled and lifted it higher so he didn't have to bend down to inspect it. "Well we'd spend time together, maybe go and visit a version of a play called a 'movie', where we'd get popcorn and soda to share." She grinned up at him. "Can I get this too? It's not too expensive?"

He shook his head, a little smile growing on his face. "Nothing is too expensive. Get all that you want," He replied warmly. He handed a few coins over to the seller before turning back to her.

She grinned and squeezed his arm affectionately as she held out her hand for the seller to package it and hand it back to her.

They continued on their conversation again as they walked. Choi Young thought back in her words. "What exactly is a 'popcorn' and 'soda'?" He inquired, his brain trying to place anything similar to those words.

She smiled and gave a quick laugh. "Those things aren't too important, I almost never get them myself," She replied, her hand waving in front of her face. "Let's keep looking," She suggested.

They stopped off at another jewelry stall with smaller trinkets. She picked up a ring, turning it around in her hand as she thought. She placed the ring down again, walking down the road again, tapping her fingers on her lip. "What else could I teach you?" She muttered to herself.

She stopped again and pulled on his arm to have him face her fully. "There's another tradition but that doesn't happen until tonight when it ends," She said, her eyes twinkling.

He smiled and nodded his head. "I understand," He said simply, dropping her hand to hold it safely in his. "You said we would eat if we were dating. I know a good place," He said, pulling her along as she skipped next to him, humming happily. He raised his hand holding hers to kiss briefly before letting to drop between them again.

* * *

They entered into the Manbo siblings house, Choi Young nodding to the sister. "Did the boys find any leads?" He questioned his pledged aunt after he made his greetings.

She clapped her hands and ushered them to the table. "Of course, they're the most dependable! How could you not know with how much you use them? Aish, this punk," She said, scowling at him before turning to Eun Soo with the biggest smile. "High doctor! Here here, come sit down!" She grabbed both of her hands and led her to a seat secluded in the corner.

Eun Soo looked at Choi Young with big eyes as he sat down beside her. "You're looking for Gi Cheol, right?" She asked, grabbing a spoon from the container in the middle. Her eyes roamed around the house in curiosity.

He placed a hand on her arm to get her attention before sliding down to hold her hand. "Don't worry about him now," He insisted, gently tracing circles on the back of her hand. "This dating means to have fun, correct?" He asked to remind her of her earlier words.

She gave him a small smile and scooted closer to rest her head on his shoulder. "You're right. I'll let my boyfriend handle the mess," She conceded as he let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

He looked around the room to make sure no one was in there to watch before kissing the top of her head. He wasn't sure still of all the words she had said today, but it seemed at least he made her happy for a little while.

* * *

As they headed back to their room, Eun Soo pulled on the General's arm in front of their bedroom door. His eyebrows scrunched together as he asked, "What?" His arms were getting sore from the way he was holding all the packages of all the things they bought today.

Eun Soo's eyes creased as she smiled brightly at him. "Do you remember me saying that there was another tradition after the date?" She asked, her hands held behind her back.

Choi Young nodded, wanting to state that he remembers every word she speaks. "Yes, I remember," He said plainly, his free hand moving to run his fingers through her hair.

She reached up to grab his hand and pull it down to hold it in front of her. He intertwined them naturally as he waited for her explanation.

She squeezed his hand before speaking. "At the end of the date, the boy escorts the girl home, like we just did. And then as they stop at her door, she says the following thing." She paused and gazed into his eyes. "I had a wonderful time today," She said in a slightly flirty tone, pulling on his hand to step closer to her.

This time he squeezed her hand, before letting go and rested it on her shoulder. "I'm glad. I did as well," He replied, choosing to leave out how much he wanted to put the boxes down.

She then closed her eyes and lifted her head in anticipation of a kiss. He noticed and very carefully put down the boxes with both hands before cradling her face with his hands and kissing her softly and sweetly. Eun Soo rested her hands on his chest, her fingers curled on his robes.

Finally after a few moments, she broke it off and gazed into his eyes. She bit her bottom lip coyly and ran her fingers down to his stomach. "Now I'd go inside," She continued in her explanation, her right hand hanging onto the ring door knob. She looked into his eyes, her eyes smoldering.

He stepped closer and placed his hands on her waist. "Then what?" He asked in a low voice, leaning down to try to kiss her again. She leaned her head back to avoid him, leaving him concerned.

She kept her grin to show him everything was fine. "I'd invite you inside," She responded, her voice quiet and filled with need.

Hearing the silkiness of her voice, his hands tightened on her waist, waiting for her next words. "And then?" He questioned, his voice hot on her face as the mood now intensified.

Her grin widened as she stepped to the side to open the door. "We can discus that in privacy. I want to organize my new clothes and jewelry!" She exclaimed, picking up a few packages.

He stared as she walked into the room, happy after the long day. He shook his head lightly before picking up the rest of the boxes. He would never understand her completely, but it didn't matter to him. She could spend the rest of her life talking in heaven's words, but still he would listen.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is the first scene from a collection I'll be doing of random Faith/Great Doctor scenes that either fit somewhere in another of my stories (Faith Snippets), or that I don't have a specific time frame in mind. This is of the former type.

To Faithagain, I hope that you like this! :heart: I tried to fit in things best I can and I feel like it all worked together smoothly. It's hard to write Choi Young's expressions for when he's confused and trying to figure out her words, but I think it came out alright. I hope you don't disagree XD.

I have at least two more scenes in mind that I'll be working on! :) So I'll see you then!


	2. After Shopping Scene

After Shopping Scene (Faithagain, you read my mind!)

* * *

He followed her into their room, watching her pull out the clothes and 'Oooh' all over again. He set the rest of the packages on the bed before sitting down in one of the chairs, watching her in peace. She would occasionally put on a bracelet, admiring it in the lantern lights, then place it back in the box, then pick up some rings, rolling them around in her hand.

When she was about done putting her clothes away, she tapped her fingers on her lips. "It's overflowing and I haven't even put the jewelry up yet," She murmured to herself. She leaned her hip on one of the tables as she pondered her next step.

Choi Young stood up, patting her head as he picked up the few remaining articles of clothing and walked over to his own dresser. "I have enough room for more here," He stated simply, opening the dresser doors. He started to carefully place the clothes in as she came to help, putting the jewelry in the top shelf.

"Oh what a wonderful boyfriend I have!" She exclaimed as soon as they were done, closing the cabinet doors. She turned to him and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you for the wonderful day," She said happily, walking back towards their bed and sitting on it, undoing her bracers. She looked up at him and patted the bed next to her. "Come sit with me," She insisted, smiling brightly at him.

He smirked at her and took his time coming, watching her as she prepared for bed. When he sat down, he took down her hair for her as she sighed in contentment, her hair free from it's bun. He picked up her comb from the dresser and started to run it through her hair, a small smile on his face. He loved to feel her hair in his hands and to see it flowing around her.

A small thought found its way into his brain. "Before when you talked about boyfriends," He started, his voice low as he talked. His hand slowed momentarily. "DId you have others?" He forced himself to continue combing to distract him.

She tapped her fingers together in thought. "I've had a few, but only one or two worth mentioning, really," She answered, putting up two fingers in response.

His hand gripped the comb tight, fighting back his feelings. "And what does it mean worth mentioning?" He questioned, dropping his hands from her hair. He didn't trust him to not accidentally hurt her as they continued talking.

She pursed her lips as she tried to figure out the right way to phrase it. "One was a very serious relationship, one I thought could possibly be the right man," She admitted, tilting her head in thought. "A little over three years, I think," She counted on her fingers. "Yeah, three years."

Choi Young crossed his arms and scooted more on the bed to rest his back against the wall. He rested his head against the wall as well, his jaw set and his nose huffing out air. "And how did that go?" He insisted, his eyes closing in frustration.

She moved her knee to rotate her body to look directly at him. She laughed and poked him, his eyes opening to slits. "Oh are you jealous? Want to know how far we went?" She teased him, sliding back to lean on the wall next to him, slipping her hand around one arm between his crossed arms.

He loosened his arms to let her arm in, setting one hand on top of hers. "Imja," He said quietly, letting out a long breath. "Would Imja rather be with him?" He asked quietly, his voice low and hoarse.

She slapped him lightly with her free hand before resting her head on his shoulder, a few giggles escaping her mouth. "No one else would do for the High Doctor than the man who protects her," She assured him, fitting her fingers in his palm. "He was my first time, though.. Very underwhelming," She added, her left hand drumming on her lips.

Choi Young almost saw red. Someone else had touched her before him. It filled him with a want to hurt that person, his other hand clenching his arm.

She continued on, unaware of his emotions deepening. "I thought it was supposed to be like in the dramas, all romantic, but it was just meaningless," She mused, finally looking up at his face. She pouted and sat up more, slipping her hand out of his hold to cup his face. "Nothing like the times I've had with you," She added, a warm smile growing on her face.

He stared at her before reaching to grip her shoulders, pulling her close to kiss her. "I'll erase all memories of him," He vowed before kissing her again, more passionately, leaning on her until they were both lying on the bed fully. He fell to his side, his right arm curled under her and running through her hair, his left arm holding her tightly to him. She moaned happily, her plan working as she wanted.

* * *

Faithagain, I sometimes wonder if you can read my mind! :heart: I was planning this scene as a partner to the first chapter and then your comment just made me smile because we were thinking the same thing. Now I have to admit, it's hard to write him as a jealous person because really this is my first time doing so, but I'm hoping it came off as ok. I _**do**_ plan on writing more jealous Choi Young because gosh, I love it haha. So I guess this can be seen as practice? Lol. But yeah, I like talking and discussing ideas with you so that's the reason for the long notes haha. You always have such good ideas to implement too! :heart:

So here's the second chapter :hearts:. I ended it before any ~sexy~ scenes because I haven't decided how far they'd go yet. If I do figure it out, I'll write another continuation of this scene here. Hope it was enjoyable! :hearts:

Thank you guys for reading! I have another chapter for this story waiting to be finished so that'll probably come out tomorrow! See you then :heart:.


	3. Bath Scene

Bath Scene (There is a whisper of a citrus here, but it is actually just a sweet scene, so don't be scared if you don't want to read any explicit stuff because it doesn't happen, I promise!)

* * *

He gathered his supplies for the bath as she sat there in shock still. He walked back to her, reaching his hand out to her. "What does Imja need for the bath?" He asked, pulling her up after she accepted his hand.

She blinked a few more times before gathering her own clothes and toiletries. "Just these things," She said, bundling them up in her clothes. He rested his hand on the small of her back as they went to the bath.

Once they reached the room, Choi Young placed his items on a chair and then took her supplies and placed them on top. He turned to face her, his right hand barely touching her face. "Are you prepared?" He asked softly, unhurriedly as to not push her.

She smiled and gripped his hand, squeezing it gently. "Yes," She answered, her face showing a mild blush before she dropped her hand and started to untie her clothes.

He coughed and spun around. "Go ahead and climb in when Imja is ready," He said, his face threatening to turn red. He wasn't ready to watch her undress just yet, it seemed. He began to disrobe, breathing slowly in and out.

She fought back a laugh at how cute he was being. _Aish, so cute_ , she thought to herself as she undressed quickly. She waited for him to undo all his clothes before calling out to him. "Can you help me up the steps?" She bit her bottom lip to stop himself from giggling in anticipation.

His eyes shut close for a moment, willing himself to calm down, before turning around and giving her his arm to support. He watched as she stepped easily into the tub, her curves swaying naturally. When she was comfortably in and making sounds of relaxation, he stepped in and sat himself behind her. He reached for her, bringing her closer to him by her waist. He nestled his head next to her neck, breathing her in.

Eun Soo wriggled to get closer, wrapping her arms around his, leaning against his chest. "I could easily get used to this," She spoke, her voice coming out breathy and unconciously sexy.

He let out a deep groan, moving his hands to her waist and trailing them up to place under her chest, her breasts resting on top. He kissed her neck, grazing his teeth lightly.

She let out a small chuckle before turning her head to look up at him as best she could. "I thought we were going to get clean," She commented, then pointing to the chair. "But all my cleaning things are over there." She pouted before moving to sit up on her knees to let him get up.

He smirked and ran his hand down her back. "I will get them, sit back down," He stated, pushing down gently on her shoulder. She smiled at him as he stepped out of the tub briefly to place the various items on the edge of the basin. "Are these all needed?" He asked aloud, getting back into the tub gently to avoid splashing.

She grinned and nodded while running her fingers through her hair. "I need the shampoo and conditioner for my hair," She started, pointing at two containers. She pointed at the bar of soap, "That's for both of us, but you know that already."

He shook his head before commenting, "I believe you." He pulled her backwards towards him again, having her sit in front. "Which one goes in your hair first?" He asked as he gently brushed her hair with his fingers.

She leaned forward and grabbed one bottle. "This. But just a small dob, about thiiis big," She explained, rounding her thumb and forefinger to the right size.

He nodded before grabbing hold of the bottle and tapping it into his other hand. "About this big?" He asked, moving his hand around her to show her.

She grinned and bobbed her head yes. "Exactly! Now you rub your hands until it foams and you scrunch your hands in my hair," She explained, demonstrating with her own hands.

He followed her directions, his eyes widening as he watched it build in his hands. He had never seen anything like it before. As he spread it throughout her hair, he was still amazed, and took a deep whiff of the scent. "The smell... What is it?" He questioned, his curiosity piqueing his interest.

She leaned her head back and let out a happy sound. "It's white forsythia with a hint of malcha in it," She described, her voice light and airy. "Ah, and the conditioner is chrysanthemums, the yellow flower I put in your hair?" She reminded him, her hands moving to rest on his legs, her fingers tapping as he worked on her hair.

He finished and started rinsing her hair out with a large cup by the tub. It fizzled into the water and he splashed it around to gather around her, spreading the perfume towards her.

He slowly massaged her scalp with the conditioner, letting it set for a few minutes as they sat, soaking up the warmth of the water. She turned her head so she could lean her cheek on his chest, smiling peacefully. "Ah, to get spoiled like this. Can it always be like this?" She wondered aloud, her eyes closing in content bliss.

He smiled and let one hand gently cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb on her cheek affectionately. "If I'm able to, every night," He promised, his other arm coming to wrap around her waist and hold her close.

She sighed happily before speaking. "Sounds perfect," She said quietly before sitting up lazily.

He rinsed out her hair as before, running his free hand through to unknot the strands. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was exactly, but he was thoroughly infatuated with how her hair felt, looked, smelled... He wondered if it was because it belonged to her that he loved it so.

"Pick up your arms," He instructed, picking up the soap and lathering it in his hands. As she did, he held onto one of her hands, rubbing the soap on it carefully. Then he did the same to the other arm. His movements were soft and slow, carefully scrubbing as delicately as he could, missing no spot.

She could still feel the love for her every time he touched her. Her heart warmed and she felt like melting from his touches.

He rested his head on her shoulder as he gently rubbed the soap on her front. He was very delibaretly slow on her breasts to gain a rise out of her with her soft moans before he moved down to her belly, popping his finger in her bellybutton playfully. She giggled and swatted his hands away.

He kissed the back of her neck as he sat upright again, smoothing his hands out on her back, massaging her as he soaped her up. She mewed in delight at his hands working on her. As he rinsed her off, she held out her hand for the soap, which he passed off quickly. She started to work the soap in her hand to lather and waited until she was washed off fully. He kissed her shoulder tenderly before announcing he was done. She grinned and slowly turned around to face him. "Now it's my turn to wash you," She announced, grabbing one of his arms to get started.

He stared at her chest as he let his whole arm go limp in her hands. When he finally regained his wits, he tried to pull it back unsuccessfully. "What are you doing?" He asked in a low tone.

She winked at him as she dropped his left arm and then picked up his right. "What does it look like? I'm cleaning your dirty body," She said, her lips curling into a smile.

He let himself stare in appreciation of her body as she carefully worked a lather on his chest, bringing her body closer to his. She motioned with her finger to spin around, but he simply shook his head and before she could ask for an explanation, he gently wrapped his hands around her waist to hug her to himself. She yelped and wrapped her arms around his neck for support. "Here," He said simply. When she tried to lean backwards to separate, he tightened his hold. "Can't you reach my back now?" A smirk grew on his face as his hands took in the feel of her silky skin.

She pouted before scooting her legs into a better position and started scrubbing him none too gently. "Aish, don't you think you can warn me before? Ah this man," She scolded, slapping his back when she was done. He loosened his grip and let her slide into his lap. She crossed her arms and stared off to the side.

He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Is Imja not happy bathing with me anymore?" He questioned, sliding his right hand up and down her back.

She shivered and slowly uncrossed her arms. "You should know the answer to that," She said unhappily before a smile grew on her face again. "But we're all done now, right?" She leaned her head to rest on his shoulder, his hands shifting to hold her better.

"Yes," He responded, letting his body slide down the side of the tub until his head rested on the edge, still holding her close.

She raised her left hand to rest on his chest as she snuggled peacefully to him. "Then, can we stay like this for a bit?"

He answered simply again with a "Yes," as his body relaxed for the first time that day.

* * *

When they got out, they decided to help dry each other off, Eun Soo first being dried according to Choi Young's request as to not cause her further sickness. They dressed quickly and walked hand in hand with each other back to bed.

As they placed their dirty clothes to be washed and their toiletries back in the dresser, Eun Soo sat back down on the bed, pulling back the covers. She looked up expectantly at him and raised her hand to him. "You'll join me again, right?" She asked, a soft smile on her face.

He gave her a smile in return as he nodded and waited for her to scoot over to let him in. They huddled together under the sheets, their bodies already used to holding each other through the night. Neither one of them wanted to think of the future that night, of her possibly leaving to heaven, but prayed to be together always, just holding each other every night and feeling at peace every day.

* * *

Faithagain: I'm definitely going to keep the asking about other relationships in this story and probably my other story as well, so that'll be fun lol. I want to try to go deeper into how she's changed since being with Choi Young because I love the transformation really of them both. Also want to do a chapter for episode 16 for the snippets collection. There's multiple words for love, but the sarang love is new to them, so I think when she gets back, she'll teach him the full meaning of sarang. They definitely will be talking about faith and love eventually here or in my other chapter, so no worries! I really do appreciate your insight and ideas, so don't apologize or worry ^^ :heart:. If I had a way to PM you, I feel like I'd message you a lot haha! And I'm not afraid to say no or be like ehhh if it doesn't work into what I'm planning, so go ahead, give me everything XD :heart:.

Guest: I like to add a little funny twist or something like that in my stories. I believe that she's already experienced because she was with someone for over 3 years, so I feel like she knows what it's like, although not in a very fantastic way that she would have with Choi Young. I agree that Choi Young is experienced too because he was so touchy-feely with his previous fiancée, so it feels like they definitely would have gone all the way.

I have at least one more chapter planned for here, so be on the lookout for that one soon! :) Thanks for reading as always! :hearts:.


	4. Different Bath Scene

How the General and Eun Soo got a private bath. Dedicated to Faithagain :heart:. Parts of episode 22 are included in order to set the scene up. ALSO this is not connected to the previous chapter. Read my AN at the bottom where I explain why!

* * *

As Choi Young was away, Eun Soo tried her best to keep her spirits high. So many things happened, but she was constantly worried about him during this hard time. His hand was messing up and she prayed as many times as she could that it would hold up for him, for him to come home safe and sound. Even though she was heartbroken about her antidote falling and being destroyed, nothing was as causing her as much apprehension and uneasiness as knowing the dangerous situation he got caught up in. Was this going to be her day in and day out?

She rested her head on the dresser as she sat on the bed, holding the aspirin bottle again. She kept rolling it around in her hand as she thought back on all the memories that she shared with the General, both good, bad, and inbetween. She smiled as she looked down at the flower in the bottle. The fact that he saved it from when she playfully put it in his hair... They hadn't even shown affection to each other yet, not that she could recall. Maybe it all started back then and she didn't realize how he felt. Could he have started feeling for her all the way back then? Was that part of why it hurt him so much when she ran from him?

She sighed and closed her eyes to rid herself of that memory. She thought of when they first kissed, not the time in front of the royal wedding party, but their actual first kiss. When they were wanting to share their full emotions, to concentrate only on one another, and to enjoy the moment. She could almost recall all the feels of both nervousness and satisfaction from that one moment. Every kiss after that lessened the nerves but the intensity of emotions rose after every one.

She was broken out of her reverie when she heard Dae Man yelling excitedly that the troops were coming back. She hurriedly put the bottle back where she found it and ran to see him.

* * *

She was hurt from him turning his back to her the whole time. She was glad to see him safe and back home again, but he was ignoring her it felt like. She offered to take off his armor and he just said two simple words to her, almost out of the door. She cried, "Don't be like that, turning your back and evading me. Don't do that."

She reached out to touch him and he backed away again, causing her to hold back tears again. "It's not my blood," He answered, his eyes drooping and his breath to slow.

She didn't care anymore and hugged him. She no longer cared if it was his blood or not; besides, wasn't it better that it wasn't his own blood?

He let out a deep breath that he hadn't realized that he was holding in as he relaxed, holding her close. As she held him, she untied his armor and then backed away from him, pulling the armor off. As he stared with a slightly confused and dazed look on his face, she placed his armor on the table and promised to help him clean it later. She pointed to the bed and commanded him to sit. He stared at her unmoving, until she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bed. "Let me check you out," She insisted, sitting down next to him.

He started to stand back up before she dragged him back down. "I told you there was no need," He reassured her, holding onto her hands in his. "I never let anyone get near enough."

She frowned as she squeezed his hands. "At least let me check, to relieve my own nerves," She begged, looking down at their hands.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the dresser. "I just need to rest," He told her.

An idea came to her mind and she clapped her hands together. "Ah, I know a way to do that!" She smiled and started shaking his arm as she stood up. "All the boys avoid the bath at this time for me, right?"

He nodded once before speaking. "I told them that if they wanted to avoid being dismembered, they had to do so," He informed her, his right hand rubbing his eyes.

She grinned and pulled on his right arm. "Then come take a bath with me. Please?" She pleaded, her lips turning into a pout while her eyes still showed playfulness.

His eyes opened and he coughed to hide his embarrassment as he tried to gently pull his arm away, unsuccessfullly. "That's not neccessary," He stated firmly, finally freeing his arm, trying to avoid her gaze. He tried to fight off the blush that threatened to show on his face. He looked down at his hands. "It isn't proper," He finally said after a few moments.

She kept pouting as she sat back down on him. She put her hands together and asked again, "Please? I can scrub the blood off for you while checking you out. It would ease my worries..." She gathered some of his sleeve in her left hand. "Please?"

Choi Young's eyes bounced around the room as he sat there in his own bashfulness. She hit the winning nerve for him to do anything she'd want. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before standing up. Eun Soo's eyebrows went up as she waited for his response. He picked up the clothes he dropped on the ground earlier and then took slow steps back to the bed. He held out his left hand to help her up. She eagerly took it and as she stood up, hugged him tightly. He patted her head, kissing the top of her head, before letting her to gather her own supplies. Her smile was enough to lift a hint of a smile on his own, and he hoped that it would be enough to melt away some of the awkwardness he was fighting. He wasn't sure if he really thought it was decent enough to bathe together but if it was enough to make her smile, he'd try, _try_ to get over it.

He then thought of the fact he was about to see her full body, nude... and it came back full force as he coughed again and looked around the room, anywhere else but her.

* * *

They made their way to the bath, keeping an eye out for any soldiers daring to come forth. Choi Young was embarrassed as they walked hand in hand to the bath, hoping that no one would try to sneak in a bath before the regulated time was over with.

Eun Soo was seemingly oblivous to his nerves, trying to chat with him about random things while he made simple noises of acknowledgement. As they arrived to the bath, he opened the doors quietly, letting her walk under his arms before shutting the doors and placing a chair in front of it to block any entry.

She was busy setting up the bath, placing her clothes on another chair and lining up her toiletries on the edge of the tub. He placed his clothes on top as well before leaning over her to look at the different products. "What are all those?" He asked, confused at how many products she used.

She pointed out at the different containers as he set down his own bar of soap. "Shampoo, conditioner, soap, face soap, and then a lotion I made for afterwards." She picked up the lotion bottle in puzzlement before turning to set it by their clothes. "Don't know why I put that there," She mused.

He nodded, remembering her rubbing it on her hands one night. "Is that just for your hands?" He wondered as he started to untie his sleeves.

She smiled as she followed suit. "No, I put that on my whole body," She informed him, slipping out of her top layer. His eyes widened as he stared at her in shock. _Her...whole body?_ He shook his head slightly as he continued on his task, stepping out of his outer pants. "Although I can't quite reach all of my back," She continued, letting her hair down as she talked, catching his attention as he stopped unrobing, his chest half-exposed. She grinned and spun towards him. "Can you do that? You wouldn't mind, right?" She asked in a high spirit, pulling on his robe, accidentally pulling it open more.

His eyes fell to the side of her as they widened, his mouth slightly open. Could he actually handle that? Before he could answer, she started to untie her last robe on top, having already removed her pants. Her legs were silky smooth and he longed to touch it. He shook his head and turned to his side, removing his top robe. He couldn't respond or form words at the moment. This was going to be harder than he imagined.

Before he could respond, he heard the last layer being set on the ground and her steps into the tub itself. She let out a happy sigh, the water splashing as it made room for her body weight. He closed his eyes and rested his left hand on the wall, holding himself up as he untied his pants slowly. He was going to die not in battle, but here, testing his patience at every second that past.

"Aren't you coming?" Her voice rang out, making him squint his eyes more. He nodded his head as he stood straight again, his hands working quickly to undo the last of his robes, sliding them off and placing them next to her clothes. He rubbed his eyes again before he opened them, his eyes facing down as he walked to avoid contact with any part of her. He settled down with his back towards her.

She scooted closer, causing the water to splash against him and he suddenly sat straight up when he felt her hands on his back. He closed his eyes and against his better judgement, let himself enjoy the touch of her fingers dancing along his skin. She would 'ooh' and 'awww' at the random scars he had, scars he forgot about and now wished he hadn't shown her. He turned his head to the side to speak. "Is this enough?" He asked, focusing on making his voice flat.

She smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see and answered plainly, "No." His eyebrows creased as he asked why. "Because this is only your back. I need to check your chest too," She asserted, pulling on his shoulders lightly.

He coughed and shook his head. "Absolutely not," He said sternly. He instinctively put his hands in his lap. That would be over the line of how improper he would let himself be pushed to.

She pouted and pulled on his shoulders again. "I can't complete my inspection if I can't see anything," She reminded him. She let her head rest on his back. "Please," She said softly.

He turned his head again as clenched his jaw. He let out a deep sigh before shaking his head again, speaking lowly. "That would not be proper," He once again refused.

"And if I cried?" She persisted, her hands rubbing his shoulders softly.

His head lifted to look at the ceiling, his spirit giving up. He could never refuse her if she cried, he knew in his heart. He sighed again, and without saying yes, slowly turned himself around to face her, his eyes closed to avoid the temptation of seeing her nude, and his hands in his lap to cover himself.

She bit her lip as she fought off a laugh from his shyness, letting her eyes roam his chest. It had been a while since she saw his abs, but now she could fully enjoy them. She touched the scar from when she stabbed him, causing him to shiver unexpectedly, his hand reaching out to move it away. "I thought you said you were going to inspect," He said, fighting back the urge to look.

She pouted and shook his hand off of hers. "I can look all I want, mister," She replied back, her hand reaching back to run down his chest, a little more forceful this time to avoid tickling him again. He let out a breath and let his head roll down as he relaxed. Her hands did feel good, he had to admit, even if he was still on edge from an incidental event that could happen.

She sighed, pleased that there was no cuts or scrapes, and dropped her hands to his arms, rolling her hands loosely on them. She tugged at them so she could see his wrists and hands, he stubbornly refused. She pulled again and his eyes shot open to try to get her to stop when his breath stopped at her body, her perfectly slim body, so creamy and silky looking. He was so distracted that she was able to pull his hands up and inspect him carefully, ignorant of the way he was suddenly looking over her shoulder with the faintest brush of pink on his cheeks.

"All done," She cheered, letting go of his hands to plop back into the water. He shook his head slightly before coughing and blinking. He made a move to turn around again before she pulled on his arm. "Wait," She said, bringing his eyes back to her face. She smiled and picked up the soap, holding it out to him. "Would you mind soaping my back?"

His left hand accepted the soap wordlessly as he watched her arms spin her around gracefully and he was less than unwilling to take in the image of her back and the curve of her waist and hips. He allowed himself this one image as he gently rubbed the back of her back with his left hand, his right hand following behind to smooth over the suds. He closed his eyes to fully focus on the feel of her skin beneath his hands, the softness of her skin below his calloused hands.

When he was done, he opened his eyes and with his hands, began to scoop water and let it fall on her back to wash it away. She let out a happy sound, making a small smirk rise on his face. When he was done, he allowed himself one thing he wanted to do. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close to his chest, leaning over to avoid his lower body touching, and his arms below anything sensitive or indecent. He pressed his lips against her shoulders, his eyes shut. They both gave out a sigh of contentment, Eun Soo leaning on his chest as he held her closer. Finally relaxed, he kissed her just at the juncture of her shoulder and neck. _Thank you_ , he whispered in his head. She nuzzled her head to his, bringing her arms to rest on his. This was their little moment of peace amongst the turmoil of the day and they celebrated in each other's arms.

* * *

Faithagain: I'm glad you caught my infraction of the bath scene! I was going to write that I came up with something that I knew wasn't possible, of having Choi Young having his own bath separate from the others, but then I remembered that I was going to have that happen _after_ Eun Soo left, like he had them build it for when she came back. However that scene took place **before** then, so I flubbed up the time frame! So thanks for catching that, I'll rewrite that chapter to fix it. And I love your scene idea so much that well, obviously I just wrote it! XD Thanks so much for everything =D. I hope it came out alright. It was so much fun writing him so shy and bashful, I might have to do it more often (oh what fun!). :heart:

Guest: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! :heart: ^^ I have at least one more scene to write, so I hope you'll like it!

I miiiiight continue this scene, but I'm not 100% certain. So take it as it is now and enjoy it :heart:.

I've decided that I'm not going to exactly have everything be in the same world as each other. Meaning this chapter didn't take place in the same story as the last chapter since it's very different. Instead, this chapter takes place as the same time in my story "A Union of Body and Soul." So I have two storylines in place. I'll say this chapter is storyline 2, and last chapter is storyline 1. I'll write that on each chapter beginning to avoid confusion, although I hope I didn't just confuse you guys now! But that's why there is a _second_ bath scene here in this chapter. Just go with it xD.

Of course there will also be scenes where it just doesn't matter which world it's in, so if I don't post a storyline number, it's just ambigious. I hope I didn't just make it even more confusing!

TL;DR, just read and accept that it's not all one big storyline =D.

I have one more scene (I know I said that last time, but this really is true) that I have planned, but then I'm not sure what else I'll have in store for here. But I hope that you guys are enjoying the read, and I'll be back soon! :heart:


	5. First Time

**WARNING, THIS IS MATURE CONTENT, SEXY TIME AHEAD. I HAVE AN AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER.**

* * *

His blood boiled in his ears as he stared at her. They had come close before, but this seemed to be the right time. They kissed again, his fingers running through her hair, his other hand pulling her impossibly closer to his body. She felt his attraction growing as it hit her, as she grew closer still.

They continued to kiss, one waiting for the other to fully take the lead into a further territory. They waited for one another, for someone to take it farther. Finally she couldn't wait and began to run her hands up and down his chest before moving them into the folds of his robes.

Taking this as a sign to continue, he wrapped his right arm tighter around her waist, pulling her closer as his let hand trailed upwards, crossing over her chest to the nape of her neck, angling his head to kiss her deeper. She made a happy noise as he slowly undid her hair to glide his fingers through. She started to remove his top robe unsuccessfully before his hands moved to help her with removing his belt, then letting her push the robe off of him. His hands instantly came back to her, softly pressing his body to hers. His left hand trailed down her back to rest above her bottom, his right roaming down from her neck to rest on her chest, barely grazing her breasts. He let it settle on her right breast, softly kneading it, as he broke the kiss to kiss down her neck, pulling her as close as he could to himself. She let out a breathy moan, gripping onto his under robe. He began to unrobe himself as he leaned away from her. His gaze was making her warm and relaxed. She knew that this was only the beginning of their love story.

She helped him as he began to untie his strings for his robe, dropping it on the floor as he eagerly drew her back to his body and kissing her again. She ran her hands down from his chest to his abs, rubbing him and massaging.

His hands drifted from her waist to her chest, pushing her overcoat off her shoulders, her arms moving to let it drop on the floor behind her. His fingers quickly undid her ties, his lips moving against hers passionately. He could feel his lust coming out and he did his best to control himself as he let his hands drift to her waist again. This time she took the lead and untied her under robe, letting it droop onto his hands on her waist.

He couldn't resist leaning out of the kiss to look at her fully, his hands momentarily leaving her body to let her robes fall off her before coming back to her waist. He was curious at the contraption she had on her chest. "What is this?" He asked in a deep and low voice, one hand gliding up her side to slip into the straps on her shoulder.

A small but playful smile appeared on her face as she reached her arms behind her to unclasp the bra. She let it slide down her arms slowly, watching his reaction as her chest was made visible.

His eyes were wide, his adam's apple moving up and down as he swallowed. This was it, no turning back from this point. He looked her in her eyes and gave a faint smirk before he undid the strings to his pants. As he stepped out, he kept his eyes to the floor, kicking off the last bit. He looked back up to see her mouth open a little in what he hoped was admiration. He swallowed again, his nerves beginning to grab hold of him, before she dragged her pants, and what he supposed was her short undergarment, down to the floor to join the rest of their forgotten clothes.

He took a deep breath in before holding his hands out to her as he stepped closer to her. She placed her hands in his and stretched on her toes to kiss his chin and smiling. She glanced over to the bed then back at him, hinting at him. He gave a one nod before wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up, causing her to giggle quietly as she ran her fingers through his hair. She gave him tiny pecks of kisses on his face as he carried her to the bed. As he set her down for her to lie down, he crawled on top of her and smiled, resting on his left forearm. He fanned her hair to beside her head, his fingers gliding effortlessly through. He peered into her eyes, silently asking for her acceptance to move forward. She let her hands trail down to his cheeks to lead him down for a soft kiss, moving her left leg to the outside of his hip. He groaned as he felt the heated moisture radiating from her.

"Imja," He said, voice strained. She knew that there was a question still left unsaid and that he was struggling to get out.

She nodded her head and whispered into his ear, "Yes." It was soft and gentle, but there was no question in her tone, just acceptance.

He kissed her again, passionately and lips hard on hers, as he softly groped her chest, letting his hand rest on her left breast. Massaging her slowly, he moved his kisses down to her neck, grazing his teeth on her neck, focusing on her sounds to remember which place excited her. He finally let his mouth trail down her collar, small open kisses as he traveled his mouth down to her right mound. He kissed around it before he heard an almost grunt sound coming from Eun Soo's mouth. He picked his head up as she pulled his head to kiss again. She was getting higher into her pleasure and she didn't want to experience it alone. His right hand stayed, slowly increasing the force of his flexing, but his hips moved closer to hers, her legs spread to accept his full body. She arched her back at the feel of his hardened member rubbing against her folds, causing a groan rip from Choi Young's throat. He leaned out of the kiss as he used his right hand to hold down her hip to stop her from repeating the action again. She fought against him, her hands roaming to her own chest while she sighed from pleasure.

He watched as her hands passed over her chest, his erection twitching in excitement. He had never seen a woman do something that...erotic before. The word barely formed in his mind as he imagined her fingers dancing along her body... He shook his head slightly before kissing her again to focus on the present, his hand loosening his hold on her hip as it slid around to grip her bottom, pulling her hips to press directly into his.

Their bodies began to move in time, grinding their sexes together. He had to rest his head on her shoulder as he panted, his focus turning directly to lust and need. He placed one kiss on her neck as he placed his hand inbetween their hips. His fingers pushed into her, breathy moans emitting from her freely. She was so deliciously tight that all he wanted to do was to feel her all around his member, feel her stretch around him. He groaned before he pushed against her inner thigh with his elbow before gripping himself and slowly sliding the tip into her.

She had enough presence of mind to not scream aloud, although this feeling of being filled was almost more than she could handle. She bit her lip as her back arched again, causing him to glide fully in. He let out a loud breath of air, not expecting to be fully taken in yet. He had to clamp his eyes shut and fist his left hand into the sheets in order to stop from exploding. She felt too good, too perfect... Any wrong move and he'd be spent.

He gritted his teeth as he tried to continue his slow pace, in and out, almost painfully slow to where he ached. It was worth it as he felt her close on him, her inner walls shuddering as her liquids ran. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she shook from her high. He left soft kisses down her shoulder as she recovered. Before she fully came back, he kissed her cheek and began to pump in and out faster, satisfying his craving. She clutched his shoulders, her fingers digging into him as she kissed him, moaning inside his mouth to hide her throes of joy. His lips moved against her as he lost himself in her. His hips slowed to a halt as he gave her every bit of him to give.

He dropped to his side, pulling her to face him and holding her close. He kissed her hair, her head, her nose, anything he could. She ran her left hand on his face, a relaxed smile on her face. All she could see was this amazing, wonderful man in front of her. All he could see was this perfect being who could only have belonged in heaven. He'd worship her all his days, and she'd celebrate his safe return for all of hers.

She knew that they still needed to discuss and figure out life again, but for now, she'd concentrate solely on the feeling of pure bliss they just experienced together, of the love they just made and promised one another. That was all she needed.

* * *

 **MATURE CONTENT IS OVER. THIS BEGINS THE AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

Aha, successfully pulled this one out without any real episode to pin it to! I'll leave it up to you, the readers, to pick what episode or scene that you each imagine it to be. I wanted to leave it ambiguous as it is because I feel like there wasn't a real episode to tie down when they had ~relations~, so with this, I feel like it truly could fit any timeframe.

Faithagain: I know I kinda cut the last chapter short, but honestly that was because I didn't know where to go from there. I guess I was kinda lost storywise? BUT you just gave me inspiration to continue it! I want to write out my next chapter for the afterstory, but I will write the remainder of that scene after that. I think I had to get the smut out of my system if that makes sense XD. But yeah, I definitely know where I want to go now with the end of the scene. So be expecting that soonish hopefully :heart:. And I totally like your input and I'm glad we both have the same enthusiasm for the series! It's probably why I write you such long messages here xD. Keep giving me ideas and I'll take them, reject them, or tweak them xD :heart:.

Guest 1: Thank you so much! *blushes* I'll keep writing as much as I can for this series, I promise. I'm glad that you like it so much. I'm trying my best to write as well as I can and I must say that this has probably been my best writing so far, I think because I'm so connected to the series. I think that's what's coming out.

Guest 2: I think I delivered Choi Young losing his self control a little bit, although maybe not enough as you would like? But yes, I love seeing Eun Soo getting spoiled because it's just so cute somehow! I'll try to write another chapter of her being spoiled, mostly because I love it so much and it's easier to write for me.

So thanks to Faithagain, I will continue the last chapter! It will be my next update to this story, however I will be working on a chapter for my other story, Faith Afterstory, first. It needs another chapter, it's been neglected lol. I'll be trying to update both of them this week though! :hearts:

Thank you all for reading and commenting :hearts:. You don't know how much it means to me to open up the reviews and seeing how many people are actually reading this. Thank you, all of you reading this :hearts:. Love you guys and I'll see you soon!


	6. Different Bath Scene part 2

Storyline 2, continuation of chapter 4. Thanks to Faithagain for inspiration!

* * *

As Choi Young rested against the tub, he gradually grew Eun Soo closer until she was resting against his crossed knees. She sighed happily as she skimmed one hand on the top of the water as her left hand interlocked with his.

When she noticed her hands were getting wrinkled, she yawned and sat up, stretching her arms to the side. "We should get out," She said, turning to her right to face the stairs. His eyes widened as his eyes panned down her body before he shook his head slightly and covered his eyes with his hand. He nodded his head once. She giggled for a brief moment before pulling on his other hand to pull him close. She pressed her lips to his lips quickly before getting out carefully. She wrapped a towel around her before calling out to him, "When are you going to get out? When you're an old man?"

He decided to ignore the warming in his cheeks and stepped out of the bath with his eyes uncovered. He took up his own towel quickly, turning away from her as he dried off. Eun Soo grinned as she bit her lip to avoid laughing at how cute an embarrassed Choi Young was. She unwrapped her towel to began drying off fully before placing it on top of her head. She noticed her bottle of lotion on the chair and gasped.

He heard the gasp and quickly turned to face her, looking for any possible danger. He froze for a moment from her very nude body before stepping to her side and looking around. "What is it?" He asked, finding nothing in there.

She picked up her bottle of lotion and handed it to him as he stared in confusement. "I almost forgot that you were going to lotion my body!" She gave him a small smile and clasped her hands together. "Please?" She asked again.

His eyes fell to the floor in defeat before nodding his head again. She turned her back to him as she hummed happily. "Just the back, I can get the rest," She reminded him. He gave a sound of acknowledgment before he uncorked the bottle and let a small amount of the lotion on his hand.

"Is this enough?" He asked, his arm coming into sight as he stretched it around her arm.

She looked down and nodded. "That's enough to start with, at least." She pulled her arms up to began drying her hands. "You just massage it into my back until it's all soaked in."

He moved his hand back and slathered it on her, spreading a thin sheet on her back. He enjoyed the feel of her skin still, wondering if he'd ever get enough of her.

As he finished, she let her arms drop down with her towel in one hand, her eyes closed in bliss and making small sounds of pleasure. The sounds were making his focus hazy as he worked. When he was done, instead of walking away to finish drying himself off, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his cheek on her head. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy this moment.

After a bit, he slowly released her, kissing her hair softly before going back to his corner. She let out a sigh, happy and relaxed.

They both dried off and dressed in a carefree manner. They gathered their supplies again and walked out the door of the bath hand-in-hand. Eun Soo was teasing him like normal before they ran into Deok Man. "General!" He bowed to him before bowing again to her. "High Doctor!"

Choi Young coughed and looked over to him, nodding his head to acknowledge his presence. "Are you heading to the bath now?"

Deok Man smiled and patted his supplies. "I made sure to wait until I saw the High Doctor come out." His eyebrows raised as he looked at them both curiosuly. "Why were you with her, General?" He asked, pointing between the two of them.

Eun Soo looked up to Choi Young as she tried to think of an answer. Choi Young merely coughed and moved his eyes to the bathhouse. "Go take your bath," He commanded before leading Eun Soo by the hand to the building.

Deok Man scratched the back of his head as he walked to the bathhouse, trying to come up with reasons for the two of them in there together.

* * *

Well there ya go, the end of the scene! I kind of liked how this ended xD. It's all thanks to Faithagain for her suggestion!

Sorry I was late updating, I had some pretty messy life situations pop up suddenly, including my house being a hotbox XD;. Anyways, that's mostly taken care of now, so I'll be back to updating! I'm going to try to update once a week, but I do have some things popping up in the next few months, so if I make a disappearance again, I'm sorry!

Faithagain: I have put in so much work, I'm glad that people are recognizing it haha. I currently have 9 books to pick up from the library on Korean and Chinese history, so I'll be studying them and writing up a proper timeline so I can write out the events to take place in Afterstory, as well as writing what happened when Eun Soo was back in the past and what Choi Young did while she was away. Heeheeee I am definitely ok with having more intimate moments. I freaking love your title of "Fifty Shades of Faith" xD. I like your scene ;3. I'll figure out what all to do in that scene. I have plans for Dae Man romance in Afterstory, no worries! I haven't figured out Deok Man yet though =/. If you feel too shy for posting any ideas on the reviews, uh... I don't know what else to do other than you possibly making an account and pming? I don't know. But yeah, I have ideas and thanks for yours!

Guest: I could probably work out something for that =]. I might actually put that in Snippets, since it takes place in a specific episode. I'll figure it out and I'll put a notice on this story if I do it in Snippets.

Thank you all for reading and for being patient while I was gone. Hopefully I'll be back soon!


	7. Waiting for Eun Soo

Set right before Eun Soo comes up to the tree at the end of the series.

* * *

Choi Young rested his head back against the tree he was sitting against. He rubbed his eye as he sighed, thinking back on random memories. He looked up at the tree branches and closed his eyes, losing himself in thought.

He remembered that little freckle on her nose. He kissed her freckle once or twice and he remembered her giggles from it. He would tap her nose when she was being too silly or when he was telling her to behave and tease her.

Her eyes. Her eyes were always so clear to read. He couldn't understand how anyone couldn't see through her as well as he could. Her facial expressions, her eyes dancing around. Everything was a clear sign of her face.

Her lips were always soft and warm. He regretted not kissing her more when she was around. He could feel her lips as if they were a phantom on his own. He remembered running his thumb across them and wondered how they could feel so silky.

Her limbs were always so slim that he was afraid that he would break her if he applied too much pressure to them. Her hands were so easy to hold and he loved kissing every fingertip of hers as they lay in bed together.

Her waist was smaller than anyone that he ever knew but was perfect to wrap his arms around securely. His forearms would overlap and her hands would sit on top of his own. He missed holding her and in his somber thoughts, he swore that he would hold her every night, close and secure to his body.

He loved the feel of her hair and watching it fall down on her back as she took it down. It was like a rainfall of hair gently cascading and it captivated his every bit of attention. He was always willing to comb it out for her when she asked, the perfect time for him to run his hands carefully through his own. He never knew just how much he would miss it when she was gone.

As he was thinking, he heard soft footsteps. Even in a thunderstorm he would recognize those steps. He slowly turned his head and saw his Imja once again.

* * *

I'm here again :hearts:. Sorry that it's taken me a bit longer, I'm sick again v.v. I have a weak immune system so it's normal for me to get sick often, unfortunately. I did make my first batch of kimchi today, though! I'm really excited to see how it comes out.

Faithagain: DEFINITELY stealing your little bit of dialogue for a follow-up chapter. It's too cute xD. If I ever feel like your crashing or whatever, don't worry, I'll tell you. You just give me too many good ideas lol.

Shineui: Haha that'd be funny. It might not have Choi Young and Eun Soo in it, or just at the beginning and end of it. I can try to figure out a chapter with that ^^.

I'm working on Afterstory right now and I'd say it's about 30 percent done? It's getting there, I've just been busy and sick. I have a convention at the end of the month that I'm preparing a cosplay for, so I've been a mix of sleeping and sewing xD. I'll try to write another chapter here because this one was so short, I know. But it was a cute little thought that I had (I actually dreamed it, believe it or not).

I will hopefully see you guys soon :hearts:.


End file.
